gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Nature (journal)
Nature is a prominent scientific journal, first published on 4 November 1869. Although most scientific journals are now highly specialized, Nature is one of the few journals, along with other weekly journals such as Science and Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, that still publishes original research articles across a wide range of scientific fields. In many fields of scientific research, important new advances and original research are published as articles or letters in Nature. Research scientists are the primary audience for the journal, but summaries and accompanying articles make many of the most important papers understandable for the general public and to scientists in other fields. Toward the front of each issue are editorials, news and feature articles on issues of general interest to scientists, including current affairs, science funding, business, scientific ethics and research breakthroughs. There are also sections on books and arts. The remainder of the journal consists mostly of research articles, which are often dense and highly technical. Due to strict limits on the length of articles, in many cases the printed text is actually a summary of the work in question with many details relegated to accompanying supplementary material on the journal's website. In 2007 Nature (together with Science) received the prestigious Prince of Asturias Award for Communications and Humanity.Journal Nature History Scientific magazines and journals preceding Nature Nineteenth-century Britain was home to a great deal of scientific progress; particularly in the latter half of the 19th century, Britain underwent enormous technological and industrial changes and advances.Siegel, "A Cooperative Publishing Model for Sustainable Scholarship," p. 88 The most respected scientific journals of this time were the refereed journals of the Royal Society, which had published many of the great works from Isaac Newton, Michael Faraday through to early works from Charles Darwin. In addition, during this period, the number of popular science periodicals doubled from the 1850s to the 1860s. Barton, "Just Before Nature," p. 3 According to the editors of these popular science magazines, the publications were designed to serve as “organs of science,” in essence, a means of connecting the public to the scientific world. Nature, first created in 1869, was not the first magazine of its kind. One journal to precede Nature was titled Recreative Science: A Record and Remembrancer of Intellectual Observation, which, created in 1859, began as a natural history magazine and progressed to include more physical observational science and technical subjects and less natural history. Barton, "Just Before Nature," p. 7 The journal’s name changed from its original title to Intellectual Observer: A Review of Natural History, Microscopic Research, and Recreative Science and then later to the Student and Intellectual Observer of Science, Literature, and Art. Barton, "Just Before Nature," p. 6 While Recreative Science had attempted to include more physical sciences such as astronomy and archaeology, the Intellectual Observer broadened itself further to include literature and art as well. Similar to Recreative Science was the scientific journal titled Popular Science Review, created in 1862 Barton, "Just Before Nature," p. 13, which covered different fields of science by creating subsections titled ‘Scientific Summary’ or ‘Quarterly Retrospect,’ with book reviews and commentary on the latest scientific works and publications. Two other journals produced in England prior to the development of Nature were titled the Quarterly Journal of Science and Scientific Opinion, founded in 1864 and 1868, respectively. The journal most closely related to Nature in its editorship and format was titled The Reader, created in 1864; the publication mixed science with literature and art in an attempt to reach an audience outside of the scientific community, similar to Popular Science Review. These similar journals all ultimately failed. The Popular Science Review was the longest to survive, lasting 20 years and ending its publication in 1881; Recreative Science ceased publication as the Student and Intellectual Observer in 1871. The Quarterly Journal, after undergoing a number of editorial changes, ceased publication in 1885. The Reader terminated in 1867, and finally, Scientific Opinion lasted a mere 2 years, until June 1870. The creation of Nature Not long after the conclusion of The Reader, a former editor, Norman Lockyer, decided to create a new scientific journal titled Nature,Browne, Charles Darwin: The Power of Place, p. 248 taking its name from a line by William Wordsworth: "To the solid ground of nature trusts the Mind that builds for aye".Poem: "A VOLANT Tribe of Bards on earth are found" First owned and published by Alexander MacMillan, Nature was similar to its predecessors in its attempt to “provide cultivated readers with an accessible forum for reading about advances in scientific knowledge.” Janet Browne has proposed that “far more than any other science journal of the period, Nature was conceived, born, and raised to serve polemic purpose.” Many of the early editions of Nature consisted of articles written by members of a group that called itself the X Club, a group of scientists known for having liberal, progressive, and somewhat controversial scientific beliefs relative to the time period. Initiated by Thomas Henry Huxley, the group consisted of such important scientists as Joseph Hooker, Herbert Spencer, and John Tyndall, along with another five scientists and mathematicians; these scientists were all avid supporters of Darwin’s theory of evolution, a theory which, during the latter-half of the 19th century, received a great deal of criticism among more conservative groups of scientists.Browne, Charles Darwin: The Power of Place, p. 247 Perhaps it was in part its scientific liberality that made Nature a longer-lasting success than its predecessors. John Maddox, editor of Nature from 1966 to 1973 as well as from 1980 to 1995, suggested at a celebratory dinner for the journal’s centennial edition that perhaps it was the journalistic qualities of Nature that drew readers in; “journalism” Maddox states, “is a way of creating a sense of community among people who would otherwise be isolated from each other. This is what Lockyer’s journal did from the start.”"The Nature Centenary Dinner," p. 13 In addition, Maddox mentions that the financial backing of the journal in its first years by the Macmillan family also allowed the journal to flourish and develop more freely than scientific journals before it. ''Nature'' in the 20th century Nature underwent a great deal of development and expansion during the 20th century, particularly during the latter half of the 90s. Editors In 1919, Sir Richard Gregory followed Sir Norman Lockyer to become the second editor of the journal."Nature Publishing Group: History", retrieved November 15, 2006 Gregory helped to establish Nature in the international scientific community. His obituary by the Royal Society stated: “Gregory was always very interested in the international contacts of science, and in the columns of Nature he always gave generous space to accounts of the activities of the International Scientific Unions.”"Richard Arman Gregory, 1864-1952," p. 413 During the years 1945 to 1973, editorship of Nature changed three times, first to A.J.V. Gale and L.J.F. Brimble in 1945 (who in 1958 became the sole editor), then to Sir John Maddox in 1965, and finally to David Davies in 1973. In 1980, Sir John Maddox returned as editor and retained his position until 1995. Dr. Philip Campbell has since become Editor-in-chief of all Nature publications. ''Nature''’s expansion and development In 1970, Nature first opened its Washington office; other branches opened in New York in 1985, Tokyo and Munich in 1987, Paris in 1989, San Francisco in 2001, and Boston in 2004. Starting in the 1980’s, the journal underwent a great deal of expansion, launching over ten new journals. These new journals comprise the Nature Publishing Group, which was created in 1999 and includes Nature, Nature Research Journals, Stockton Press Specialist Journals and Macmillan Reference (renamed NPG Reference). In 1997, Nature created its own website, www.nature.com, and in 1999 Nature Publishing Group began its series of Nature Reviews. Some articles and papers are available for free on the Nature Web site. Others require the purchase of premium access to the site. Nature claims a readership of over 300,000 senior scientists and executives and over 600,000 total readers. The journal has a circulation of around 65,000 but studies have concluded that on average a single copy is shared by as many as 10 people.Demographics: Nature, a profile of Nature's readership. First presidential candidate endorsement On October 30, 2008, Nature made its first ever endorsement for a US presidential candidate when it declared its support for Barack Obama.Nature: America's choiceWeekly science journal Nature endorses a presidential candidate: Barack Obama Publishing in Nature Having an article published in Nature is very prestigious, and the articles are often highly cited, which can lead to promotions, grant funding, and attention from the mainstream media. Because of these positive feedback effects, competition among scientists to publish in high-level journals like Nature and its closest competitor, Science, can be very fierce. Nature's impact factor, a measure of how many citations a journal generates in other works, was 29.273 in 2005 (as measured by Thomson ISI), among the highest of any science journal. As with most other professional scientific journals, articles undergo an initial screening by the editor, followed by peer review (in which other scientists, chosen by the editor for expertise with the subject matter but who have no connection to the research under review, will read and critique articles), before publication. In the case of Nature, they are only sent for review if it is decided that they deal with a topical subject and are sufficiently ground-breaking in that particular field. As a consequence, the majority of submitted articles are rejected without review. According to Nature's original mission statement: }} This was revised in 2000 to: }} Landmark papers Many of the most significant scientific breakthroughs in modern history have been first published in ''Nature. The following is a selection of scientific breakthroughs published in Nature, all of which had far-reaching consequences, and the citation for the article in which they were published. *X-rays — *Wave nature of particles — *The neutron — *Nuclear fission — *The structure of DNA — *First molecular protein structure (myoglobin) — *Plate tectonics — *Pulsars — *The ozone hole — *First cloning of a mammal (Dolly the sheep) — *The human genome — Peer review anomalies Due to the intense competition to publish in Nature and the subsequent large volumes of submitted manuscripts, errors and irregularities in peer review are inevitable. There are a number of well-known cases in Nature where such anomalies in the peer-review process occurred. A series of five fraudulent papers by Jan Hendrik Schön were published in Nature in the 2000-2001 period. The papers, about superconductivity, were revealed to contain falsified data and other scientific fraud. In 2003 the papers were retracted by Nature. The Schön Scandal was not limited to Nature. Other prominent journals such as Science and Physical Review retracted Schön's papers. Before publishing one of its most famous discoveries, Watson and Crick's 1953 paper on the structure of DNA, Nature did not send the paper out for peer review at all. John Maddox, Nature's editor, stated that "the Watson and Crick paper was not peer-reviewed by Nature... the paper could not have been refereed: its correctness is self-evident. No referee working in the field ... could have kept his mouth shut once he saw the structure..." An earlier error occurred when Enrico Fermi submitted his breakthrough paper on the weak interaction theory of beta decay. Nature turned down the paper because it was considered too remote from reality. Richard Rhodes, The Making of the Atomic Bomb, Touchstone, New York, 1986. Fermi's paper was published by Zeitschrift für Physik in 1934, and finally published by Nature 5 years later, after Fermi's work had been widely accepted.Fermi, E (1934).' Versuch einer Theorie der beta–strahlen', Zeitschrift für Physik, vol. 88, p. 161. When Paul Lauterbur and Peter Mansfield won a Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine for research initially rejected by Nature and published only after Lauterbur appealed the rejection, Nature acknowledged more of its own missteps in rejecting papers in an editorial titled "Coping with Peer Rejection": :"(T)here are unarguable faux pas in our history. These include the rejection of Cerenkov radiation, Hideki Yukawa’s meson, work on photosynthesis by Johann Deisenhofer, Robert Huber and Hartmut Michel, and the initial rejection (but eventual acceptance) of Stephen Hawking’s black-hole radiation." Publication of Nature and related journals Nature is edited and published in the United Kingdom by Nature Publishing Group, a subsidiary of Macmillan Publishers which in turn is owned by the Georg von Holtzbrinck Publishing Group. Nature has offices in London, New York City, San Francisco, Washington, D.C., Boston, Tokyo, Paris, Munich, and Basingstoke. Nature Publishing Group also publishes other specialized journals including Nature Neuroscience, Nature Biotechnology, Nature Methods, the Nature Clinical Practice series of journals, Nature Structural & Molecular Biology and the Nature Reviews series of journals. Presently, each issue of Nature is accompanied by the Nature Podcast featuring highlights from the issue and interviews with the articles' authors and the journalists covering the research. It is presented by Adam Rutherford and Kerri Smith, and features interviews with scientists on the latest research, as well as news reports from Nature's editors and journalists. It also incorporates regular slots called the 'PODium', a weekly 60-second opinion slot, and the 'Sound of Science', a regular slot featuring science-related music or other scientific audio recordings. It was formerly presented by Chris Smith of Cambridge University and the Naked Scientists. In 2007, Nature Publishing Group began publishing Clinical Pharmacology & Therapeutics, “the official journal of the American Society of Clinical Pharmacology & Therapeutics” and Molecular Therapy, the American Society of Gene Therapy’s official journal, as well as the International Society for Microbial Ecology (ISME) Journal. Nature Publishing Group launched Nature Photonics in 2007 and Nature Geoscience in 2008. Nature Chemistry ''is slated to commence publication in 2009. Nature Publishing Group actively supports the self-archiving process and in 2002 was one of the first publishers to allow authors to post their contributions on their personal websites, by requesting an exclusive licence to publish, rather than requiring authors to transfer copyright. In December 2007, Nature Publishing Group introduced the Creative Commons attribution-non commercial-share alike unported licence for those articles in Nature journals that are publishing the primary sequence of an organism's genome for the first time. Nature family of journals In addition to ''Nature itself, there are three families of Nature-branded journals published by the Nature Publishing Group family of journals: :Research journals: :*''Nature Biotechnology'' :*''Nature Cell Biology'' :*''Nature Chemical Biology'' :*''Nature Genetics'' :*''Nature Geoscience'' (launched in January 2008) :*''Nature Immunology'' :*''Nature Materials'' :*''Nature Medicine'' :*''Nature Methods'' :*''Nature Nanotechnology'' (Launched in October 2006) :*''Nature Neuroscience'' :*''Nature Photonics'' (Launched in January 2007 ; ISSN 1749-4885 ; EISSN 1749-4893 ; website) :*''Nature Physics'' :*''Nature Chemistry'' :*''Nature Structural and Molecular Biology'' :Protocol: :*''Nature Protocols'' (Launched in June 2006, journal homepage) :Reviews journals: :*''Nature Reviews Cancer'' :*''Nature Reviews Drug Discovery'' :*''Nature Reviews Genetics'' :*''Nature Reviews Immunology'' :*''Nature Reviews Microbiology'' :*''Nature Reviews Molecular Cell Biology'' :*''Nature Reviews Neuroscience'' :Nature Clinical Practice journals: :*''Nature Clinical Practice Cardiovascular Medicine'' :*''Nature Clinical Practice Endocrinology and Metabolism'' :*''Nature Clinical Practice Gastroenterology and Hepatology'' :*''Nature Clinical Practice Neurology :*''Nature Clinical Practice Nephrology'' :*''Nature Clinical Practice Oncology'' :*''Nature Clinical Practice Rheumatology'' :*''Nature Clinical Practice Urology'' :Nature Online Publications: :*''Nature China'' (Launched in January 2007) :*''Nature India'' (Launched in February 2008) Notes References *(1953). "Richard Arman Gregory, 1864-1952." Obituary Notices of Fellows of the Royal Society 8(22). *(1970). "The 'Nature' Centenary Dinner." Notes and Records of the Royal Society of London 25(1). *(2006). "Nature Publishing Group: History." Retrieved November 15, 2006, from http://npg.nature.com/npg/servlet/Content?data=xml/02_history.xml&style=xml/02_history.xsl *(2006). "About the journal: Nature." Retrieved November 20, 2006, from http://www.nature.com/nature/about/index.html *Barton, R. (1996). "Just Before Nature: The Purposes of Science and the Purposes of Popularization in Some English Popular Science Journals of the 1860s." Annals of Science 55: 33. *Browne, J. (2002). Charles Darwin: The Power of Place. New York, Alfred A. Knopf, Inc. *Siegel, R. S. a. G. E. (2006). "A Cooperative Publishing Model for Sustainable Scholarship " Journal of Scholarly Publishing 37(2): 13. External links * [http://www.nature.com/nature/ The Nature website] * An electronic version of the first issue from 1869 * Nature archive, 1869-2008 * [http://www.nature.com/reviews/index.html The Nature Reviews website] * [http://www.nature.com/clinicalpractice/ Nature Clinical Practice website] * Interview with Timo Hannay, director of web publishing for Nature Publishing Group * [http://www.nature.com/nature/history/ History of the journal Nature] Category:Scientific journals Category:Weekly magazines Category:British science and technology magazines Category:English-language journals Category:Nature journals Category:Publications established in 1869 ar:نيتشر (دورية) ca:Nature cs:Nature da:Nature de:Nature es:Nature eu:Nature fa:نیچر fr:Nature (journal) gl:Nature ko:네이처 id:Nature is:Nature it:Nature he:Nature nl:Nature ja:ネイチャー no:Nature pl:Nature (czasopismo) pt:Nature ro:Nature ru:Nature sl:Nature fi:Nature sv:Nature tr:Nature (dergi) ur:نیچر zh:自然 (期刊)